The Celestial Spirit's Charge
by Gamer95
Summary: [AU where celestial keys work differently than in the actual anime] Harry Potter wishes for a miracle to save him after a beating from his uncle...He gets it in the form of the key of the maiden...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am making a series of adopted Harry fics where he is rescued from the Dursleys. Don't worry, none of them will ever be forgotten or left behind. I intend to see all of them through to the very end. That is a promise. I have a ton of others planned, and I'm going to list the titles of each of them, so you guys can guess who Harry's adopted mother is for each one...**

**Mama's Little Pumpkin**

**The Heart of Cinder**

**The Rose Child**

**The Warmth of Winter**

**The Kitten of the Samurai Neko**

**From Goldilocks to Mama Bear**

**The Spy and the Wizard**

**Heart Bigger than a Titan**

**Teacher who Snips Away the Darkness**

**Warming a Broken Heart**

**Your reward for guessing these...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm not telling if you get it right, either. Gotta keep some element of surprise in there. So, here's how this whole thing is gonna work...I spent an entire week updating Lucy's fic. Now, I'm going to spend the next week updating this one. And next week, I'm going to come out with a new fic. After that, the next two weeks will alternate between chapters for each mother. Then, after that, I will spend the next three weeks writing fics for three new mothers, who will then be added to the alternating thing I've got going on, and so on and so forth. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store.**

Vernon Dursley was in a bad mood. His good for nothing freak of a nephew had overcooked his toast that morning, he had gotten caught in a traffic jam on his way to work, and he had to skip lunch to catch up on some work. Well, that was one thing that could be fixed very easily...Vernon gripped the wheel of his car tightly, looking forward to getting home to his wife, child, and freaky little punching bag...

Harry James Potter hurriedly scrubbed away at the kitchen floor. His uncle was due to come home any minute now, and he thought maybe if he got all of his chores done, he would go easy on him today...

The little black-haired boy sighed with relief when the floor was practically sparkling. He rose to his feet, turned to go back to his cupboard...and his ears caught the sound of feet scraping along the kitchen floor. The boy's eyes widened, and he turned to see his obese cousin, scraping his muddy shoes against the kitchen floor and giving him an evil grin.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble when dad gets home!" The pig-like boy gloated. As if on cue, the front door swung open. Dudley grinned. "DAD! DAD! HARRY DIDN'T FINISH SCRUBBING THE KITCHEN FLOOR!"

"Thank you, Dudley. Why don't you run along and play?" Harry's face paled at the sound of his uncle's voice. He began shaking as the large man's footsteps came closer. Soon, the walrus-like man was in full view, scowling furiously down at Harry. "So...we take you into our home out of the goodness of our hearts...and you can't even be bothered to pull your weight around the house?" Harry tried to hold back from flinching at the pure malice in the large man's tone. "You know very well what happens when you don't follow the rules, BOY." Harry gritted his teeth in fear as Vernon all but spat the word 'boy'. He fought not to react as the large man raised his fist to land the first blow...

"Vernon! Can you please check the mail, dear?!"

"Right away, Petunia!" Vernon called back. He turned to glare at Harry once more.

"Don't move from that spot or I'll make you wish you were never born." Harry already did wish he was never born...

Vernon stormed out to the mailbox, slightly disappointed he didn't get to thrash the freak...Oh well. He could do it later...Reaching into the mailbox, he found nothing...except a small brown package.

"What's this...?" He muttered. "From Great Uncle Everlue...?" He pulled off a letter from the top of the package and tore it open. He skimmed the note. His great uncle had passed away, leaving one of his possessions to his "favourite nephew." Vernon scoffed. He had only met Everlue once or twice in his life. He never really cared for the man... Shrugging, Vernon dropped the letter on the ground, then set to opening the package.

Inside was a key. It was an odd looking, old, dusty thing...golden coloured, with a symbol on the bow of it that looked like a combination of the letters M and J.

Vernon scoffed. Leave it to his idiotic great uncle to leave him with something so utterly useless... Shaking his head, the large man stormed back into his house. He went to make his way back to Harry, but paused when he passed the freak's cupboard. He turned his head to look at it...then opened it and tossed the worthless key inside. He didn't care about the stupid thing. All he cared about was letting out his frustration...

Harry stood in the place his uncle had commanded him to, fearfully awaiting the man's return. He tensed when the large man entered the room with an evil glint in his eye.

"Now then...Where was I?"

**An hour later...**

"That should teach you to get your chores done, you worthless little brat!" Vernon spat as he threw Harry, bleeding and bruised, missing several teeth, into the cupboard. Harry slammed into the back wall of the cupboard and fell to the small sheet that he called his bed. "Stay in there with the other worthless trash we don't want!" And with that, Vernon slammed the door, leaving Harry with limited light from the stairs.

Harry buried his face into his knees and let out the softest whimper you will ever hear. Why...? Why did he have to be such a freak? If he wasn't so freaky, maybe they would love him like they loved Dudley...There would be no more beatings, no more starving, no more verbal abuse...

Harry wished for a miracle...For something to happen so he could finally be happy, like Dudley...

That's when he saw it. Inside his cupboard along with him was a small golden key. Timidly, the little boy crawled over to it and picked it up. Something about the key felt off...But oddly comforting, as if somehow this little key was going to save him from the pain and suffering...

Harry sighed...but held on to the key regardless. He would take what little comfort he could get...

_One week later..._

Harry was in so much pain...He had to struggle just to sit up...The pain was so intense, he found himself unable to keep what little food he had managed to eat down...The little boy threw up in the tiny cupboard. He whimpered after he had finished...As if the beating wasn't bad enough, he now had to sit in a cupboard full of his own puke... Harry whimpered and reached for the one source of comfort he had...the key.

Harry clutched the object tightly...He mentally realized he had never held it by the bow before...Something compelled him to do so. Slowly, Harry willed himself to grab the key around the symbol...

The little boy yelped and covered his eyes as a flash of bright light engulfed the dark cupboard, momentarily causing him to lose his sight. As Harry rubbed his eyes, he noticed that the cupboard seemed a little crowded all of a sudden...

After rubbing his eyes to regain his vision, Harry turned to his right...and gasped in terror when he saw that there was someone else in the cupboard with him. A beautiful young woman with short pink hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a maid outfit, was looking directly at him stoically, seemingly unphased by the fact that the small cupboard was forcing her to practically curl up into a ball.

Harry was stunned. Where had this woman come from...? Then, she spoke.

"Hello, Master. What can I do for you?" She asked. Harry had no idea how to respond...This woman had appeared out of nowhere in a tiny cupboard and then asked if she could do anything for him...?

The woman tilted her head in slight confusion at her master's lack of response...then blinked when she noticed the state he was in. He looked frail and sickly, like he hadn't eaten a good meal in days. He was covered in blood, both fresh and dried. He had purple bruises all over his body, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. There was a series of horrible scars all over his body...Some of them looked like they were from burns...

"Master? What happened to you?" The woman asked calmly.

"I...I...I..." Harry had no idea what to say. The woman waited patiently while he struggled with his words.

Vernon was sitting on his favourite chair, watching telly, when he heard muffled noises coming from the freak's cupboard. Growling under his breath, the large man rose to his feet and stormed over to the cupboard, then threw the door open.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING IN-" Vernon's words escaped him as a woman fell out of the cupboard and landed headfirst on the floor, her legs sticking in the air. Almost immediately, the woman was back on her feet, her expression calm, as if she had not just fallen out of a cramped cupboard. The woman turned to Vernon, face never changing.

"Hello. I am Virgo." The woman bowed. "Please tell me...what has happened to my master?" Vernon's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"What...Why...Where...WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Virgo's response was calm...

"Did you not know of the key? That is where I reside when I am not needed. My late master requested that I pledge my service to the next person that summons me." Virgo pointed at Harry. "This child was the one who released me, so he is the one I serve."

"That won't do. Get out of my house!" Vernon yelled. Virgo shook her head.

"I cannot do that unless master tells me to." Vernon roared in anger.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!" The large man raised a fist. "FREAKS LIKE YOU AND THE BOY DESERVE TO BE BEATEN!" Vernon threw his fist forward...and was shocked when the maiden reached her hand up and caught it, not even wavering, her calm expression never changing.

"...You harmed my master, didn't you?" Vernon couldn't respond, trying to find words as the woman held his fist. "...I do not take kindly when others harm my master." Vernon felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as the woman's knee connected firmly with his stomach. The large man collapsed to the floor, trying to regain his breath...and yelled in pain as Virgo slammed her elbow into his back. "You see, it is my duty to defend the child from those who seek to harm him, among other things." Vernon gasped as Virgo twisted his arm. "I do not need his orders to know that I must keep you from him at all costs." Vernon roared in agony as Virgo punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "I sincerely hope you are learning a valuable lesson from this." Vernon sang opera for several seconds as Virgo's foot connected firmly where the sun don't shine.

Petunia had heard the racket, and ran downstairs to check. When she saw a strange woman in the house, relentlessly beating up her husband, she screamed in horror and ran to the phone to call the police, unbeknownst to Vernon, Harry and Virgo.

Virgo continued to attack Vernon, and Harry could only watch in shock at the incredibly confusing events that were taking place in front of him. But then...He had a hunch that Virgo should not be out right now...

"M-Miss Virgo?" Virgo paused as she was about to stomp on Vernon's crotch and turned to Harry.

"Yes, master?" She asked.

"Um...C-Can you c-come b-back to your k-key, please?" Virgo hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course, master...If you require my assistance, I'm sure you remember how to summon me..." And with that, in a flash of light, she was back in her key. Harry looked at the key...then tensed up as he heard Vernon yell...

"BOOOOOOOOY!" The walrus-like man roared as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his oversized shirt. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I-I don't kn-know, sir..." The five year old whimpered. Vernon tossed him against the wall roughly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, FREAK!" Harry whimpered as Vernon's beefy fists connected with his tiny body. Even injured, Vernon still packed a punch. "YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOUR FREAKY PARENTS DIED IN THAT CAR CRASH!" Vernon was so busy attacking Harry, he didn't hear it when the police cars pulled into the driveway.

Two officers named Jackson and Wade stepped out of their police car.

"So...apparently some woman broke in and is attacking this woman's husband." Jackson explained.

"Yes, I got that." Wade said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, let's go stop them." And with that, the two rushed at the door and knocked it right down.

They were prepared to see a man getting assaulted by a woman. What they were not expecting to see was a walrus beating the hell out of a little boy. The officers gaped in shock for a moment, then exchanged disgusted looks before raising their guns.

"FREEZE!" Jackson shouted.

Vernon tensed up at the voice. Then, he felt two pairs of arms underneath his own and felt himself getting pulled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Wade yelled angrily. "Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"It's the boy's fault!" Vernon shouted defensively.

"Oh really? What'd he do, wake you up from a nap or something?" Jackson snapped. "Look, buddy, I know your type. The kind of guy who abuses their family and tries to make up excuses for it. Well guess what? It doesn't work on us."

"No! You don't understand!" Vernon protested. "He's a freak! A worthless little freak! He's a wizard! I'm trying to beat the magic out of him so he doesn't turn is normal people into toads or something! Then he summoned a woman dressed like a maiden out of a key and she attacked me! You have to take this boy to juvenile detention or something!"

The two officers stared at Vernon like he was completely insane. They quite literally had no words.

Twenty minutes later, Vernon was shouting protests and obscenities as he was loaded into the back of a truck that said "Hanwell Asylum", wearing a straitjacket. Petunia was out there as well, words escaping her as she stared after the truck in shock. Wade clasped a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, ma'am. You don't have to worry about that nutjob anymore. We'll send an ambulance for the boy right away." Petunia nodded dumbly before walking back into the house.

Harry breathed shakily as he sat in his cupboard. His uncle was taken away by those men...but his aunt and cousin were going to be very mad at him for getting his uncle taken away... The little boy buried his face into his knees and whimpered. Then, in a flash of light, Virgo appeared next to him, once again constricted in the tight space.

"Master? Are you alright?" She asked. Harry looked over at her...and the slightest ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. His miracle was here...


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia was enraged. The brat and the pink headed maid bitch had gotten her husband hauled off to an asylum! They were going to pay for this... The woman stormed down to Harry's cupboard and threw the door open. Virgo once again fell onto her head on the floor and calmly got back to her feet. The maid turned to face the horse-like woman, her stoic demeanour ever-present.

"...My master requires a proper bedroom." She said calmly. "I would highly suggest that you begin work on it."

"The only thing that freak deserves is a smack across the face!" Petunia snapped at the maid. "I refuse to make a room for him! The cupboard is more than he deserves!"

"I fear you are mistaken." Virgo replied. "That was not a request. It was, in fact, a direct order. Failure to comply will result in consequences."

Harry watched in awe as Virgo defended him. He finally felt...safe.

Petunia, on the other hand, began trembling with sheer rage. First she beats her husband, then she gets him institutionalized, and then she starts demanding a room for the freak?! "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" She screeched. Virgo tilted her head.

"Are those not the same people that took your husband?" Petunia faltered at this. Calling the police could result in Virgo returning to her key and her also getting put away...It seemed there was no other option but to get rid of her with brute force. The horse-like woman grabbed the maid by the collar of her outfit and pulled as hard as she could.

Virgo blinked and tilted her head as Petunia failed to so much as budge her. "...What, may I ask, are you attempting to accomplish?" Petunia ignored her as she continued to pull. "...You are trying to force me out. ...I am not leaving." And with that, the maid grabbed the other woman's arm and squeezed. Petunia gasped at the intense pressure Virgo was applying to her arm. And then, Virgo lifted her over her head and calmly tossed her into a nearby wall. Petunia fell to the floor and pulled herself to her feet, staring at the maiden in terror. Virgo stared back, eyes betraying no emotion. "...That bedroom, if you would." Terrified, Petunia rose to her feet and limped up the stairs, really having no idea how she was going to set about putting a bedroom together...

Virgo nodded in satisfaction at her victory...then she turned back to the cupboard. Her master wasn't there. The maiden blinked in confusion, then her ears picked up the familiar sound of a vacuum cleaner. Curious, she moved in the direction of the noise, and then saw a very sad sight indeed. Harry, who could barely even reach the handle of the vacuum and was still injured from his last beating, was attempting to vacuum the house. Virgo frowned. This simply wouldn't do. Calmly, she approached the working boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, blinking when he flinched at the physical contact. Harry nervously looked up to see who touched him...and his tension eased when he saw it was only Virgo.

"H-Hi, Miss Virgo..." He greeted softly.

"You do not need to refer to me as Miss Virgo, master." Virgo assured. "I will gladly accept it if you simply refer to me as Virgo."

"S-Sorry, Virgo..." Harry whispered. "Sh-Should I be p-punished...?" Virgo felt an odd twinge in her heartstrings at the question, but shook it off quickly and shook her head.

"Of course not, master." She replied. "You have done nothing wrong. ...May I ask a question?" Harry nodded shyly. "Why are you doing such a strenuous activity in your condition?"

"I-It's my j-job..." He replied softly. Virgo shook her head.

"It shall be your job no longer, master." She said simply. Harry looked up at her. "I shall relieve you of this task. You are far too young to be doing a job such as this."

"B-But..."

"Please, master. I request that you allow me to do this for you." Virgo said, a surprising amount of gentleness in her voice that clashed with her stoic facial expression. "You are injured, and in no condition to be doing chores." Harry hesitated...and then the sounds of sirens sounded from outside. Harry and Virgo looked to see the ambulances pulling into the driveway. Virgo smiled down at Harry, then went back inside her key. Harry picked the object up...then heard the door open, and noticed a shadow looming over him. Nervously, he looked up...and saw a man smiling kindly down at him.

"Hello there, little fella." He said gently. "How are you feeling? Looks like the fat man really did a number on you..." Harry had no idea how to respond. The man gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We'll give you a lift to the hospital. They'll fix you right up, nice and proper! You'll be back on your feet in no time!"

"C-Can I bring my k-key?" Harry asked timidly.

"I don't see why not." The man replied, grinning broadly. "C'mon, mate, let's get you patched up." And with that, the man gently scooped Harry into his arms and carried him out to the ambulance. Harry nervously looked back at the house. "No worries, kid, we'll bring you right back after we finish treating you!" And with that, Harry was placed in the ambulance, and it drove off.

Petunia was emptying out Dudley's second room to make room for Harry. Dudley walked in to see what was going on.

"...Mum...What the heck happened?" He asked as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"I don't know, dear. I don't know." Petunia replied calmly as she continued her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had only needed to spend two days at the hospital. The doctors were baffled by how quickly the small boy healed from the nasty injuries, but thought nothing of it. Harry was relieved when they gave him a ride back to his aunt's house. He had a feeling he should keep Virgo a secret for a while, so he hadn't summoned her during his time at the hospital. He kind of missed her...He was kind of looking forward to bringing her out again. Besides...maybe Aunt Petunia had listened to her and gotten him a room...

As the man's car pulled to a stop in Petunia's driveway, Harry turned and thanked him for the ride. The doctor smiled in response.

"No trouble at all, my boy!" He replied. "It's a shame your aunt was too busy to come and get you...Oh well! I hope you have a wonderful life!" And with that, the man drove off. Harry watched the car leave, then clasped his fingers around the tiny key in his pocket. Then, he turned and entered the house.

As soon as he was in the door, Petunia stormed over to him. "Where is that maid?" Harry nervously squeezed the symbol around Virgo's key, and the maid appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello again, Ms. Horse." Petunia gritted her teeth at the nickname. "I trust my master's room is set up by now?"

"Yes." Petunia replied curtly as she turned to leave. Virgo stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"I should like to request you bring your child into the living quarters so I may have a few words with the both of you." Petunia's mouth formed into a thin line.

"...Fine!" And with that, she turned and called for her child. Virgo turned to look at Harry.

"Would you like to see if your bedroom is to your liking, master?" She asked. Harry looked at her.

"...I...I wanna wait for you..." He said softly. Virgo nodded.

"So be it." She said calmly. "Come. I must place some rules to prevent your relatives from harming you." Harry followed the young woman into the living room, where Petunia and Dudley sat, the latter of whom was whining about being hungry. Virgo sat on the couch opposite of them, and Harry timidly took a seat next to her, slightly hiding behind her at the mean glare his cousin was sending him. Virgo noticed Dudley's glare, however, and shot him one of her own. Dudley's glare immediately faltered and he his behind his mother, which did a very poor job of hiding him comparing his fat body to her rail-thin frame. "Now then...I shall start by admitting that I am not pleased with the way in which my master has been treated."

"B-But he's a freak!" Dudley protested. "He's just being treated like all freaks shou-" Another glare from Virgo quickly shut him up.

"Now then...I will only do housework for my master's benefit. You two are responsible for the cleanliness of your own bedrooms, and you shall clean up your own messes as well."

"That's not fair!" Dudley whined. "It's the freak's job to clean up after us-" He faltered at the maiden's glare once more.

"You two are not to bring harm to my master in any way, shape or form. Physical and verbal abuse alike will result in punishment." Harry could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the maiden's face when she said the word "punishment".

"Oh, you needn't worry about that." Petunia sneered. "My precious little Dudders and I want nothing to do with you freaks."

"You fear me. Very wise." Virgo said calmly, eliciting a scowl from Petunia. "So you will avoid crossing paths with my master, and I will not critically injure you."

"Yes, well...I must cook lunch for my darling son." Petunia curtly turned to leave to the kitchen, Dudley scampering along behind her to escape Virgo. The maid watched them go, then turned to Harry and saw that he was looking a little sleepy. "Master? I am going to ensure your room is satisfactory. You may relax now." Virgo said calmly as she took a nearby blanket and draped it over the little boy's body. Harry snuggled into the blanket, savouring the warmth. He sleepily looked up at Virgo.

"Th-Thank you, Virgo..." He said softly. For the first time since he had met her, Virgo sincerely smiled at him. She bowed.

"It is my pleasure, master. Rest well." She smiled wider as Harry fell asleep. Grabbing a nearby piece of paper, she scrawled a message onto it with a pen, and went to check out the boy's room.

While Petunia cooked lunch, Dudley stormed into the living room. He was mad at the freak...Him and his stupid pretty woman! He was intending on punching him right in the face. And he would have done it...if not for the fact that he saw a note that said

**To: Dudley Dursley**

**If I return to see any harm has come to my master, I shall personally ensure that you will find sitting down to be quite a chore for an entire week.**

**With love, Virgo.**

Dudley's eyes widened, and he sloooowly turned around and waddled back into the kitchen. He didn't need to hit the freak anyway...


	4. Chapter 4

Marge had been enjoying a nice, quiet day with her pet dog Ripper, who was currently tearing apart an old newspaper, quite noisily. Seeing the shredded newspaper reminded Marge...She had yet to pick up today's newspaper. She pulled herself to her feet and walked out to her mailbox, grabbed the paper, and returned to her easy chair. Opening the newspaper, she had yet to look at the front cover that said "Man Institutionalized Because of "Cursed Key". Slowly, she raised a nearby glass of milk to her lips as she looked down at the page...

_The Dursley's House..._

Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the television, while Virgo diligently cleaned the kitchen. Petunia and Dudley were out shopping. The little boy frowned at his maiden. It just felt wrong for her to be doing the work all by herself...He was about to get up and ask if he could help her, but a familiar sounding car horn sounded in the driveway outside. Virgo didn't notice it, and left the kitchen to get some more cleaning supplies. Harry anxiously watched after her, then looked at the door.

Marge stormed up to the door of the house, the key Vernon had made for her in hand, Ripper on his leash, then roughly threw the door open.

Harry froze up in fear at the sight of his cruel aunt and her large dog bursting into the house. He shrunk into the couch in fear when Marge focused an evil glare on him. His mind screamed at him to call for Virgo...but years of abuse had not been good to him, as he was too scared to let out even the slightest squeak. He internally panicked with terror as Marge approached him, which increased when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up to eye level.

"I read the news, boy." She growled. "Where are your aunt and cousin?!"

"They...they went shopping..." Harry whimpered softly. Marge scowled.

"It looks like you're the only one who can tell me what happened." Marge roughly tossed Harry back on the couch. "Why is Vernon in an asylum?! What happened?" Harry was dangerously close to tears at this point as he looked at the growling dog restrained by Marge's leash. He tried desperately to will himself to answer...but he was frozen with fear. "Not going to answer, boy?" Marge got an evil glint in her eye. "I find that very disrespectful. Maybe this will teach you how to behave!" And with that, she released Ripper's leash. Almost instantaneously, Ripper had lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Harry's little arm. The little boy howled in pain as the dog roughly dug his teeth into his thin arm.

Virgo had finally managed to find the cleaning supplied she needed in Harry's old cupboard. Then, the sound of Harry's scream made her jolt upwards, causing her to hit her head against the roof of the cupboard. The maid's eyes hardened after she realized just what the sound was. Someone was hurting her master...and they were going to pay dearly for it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO VERNON, BOY?!" Marge roared as Ripper started shaking his head back and forth, adding to the burning agony in Harry's arm. He couldn't even bring himself to speak through the terror and pain...

Luckily for him, about two seconds later, Ripper was suddenly sent flying across the room and into the wall with a small yelp in surprise. Marge stared in horror at her dog, and immediately rushed to his side.

"RIPPER! NO!" She began panicking over her dog, too preoccupied with doing so to see the pink-haired maid slowly walking towards her, her expression stoic, but her eyes glistening with malicious intent. Marge let out a confused gasp as she felt someone grab her shirt, and screamed as she was roughly hoisted into the air. She looked down into Virgo's eyes and flinched at the anger she could feel exuding from her eyes, despite her stoic expression.

"What, may I ask, were you doing to my master?" She asked calmly. Marge whimpered. "When I ask you a question, I expect a response, if you please."

"H-He w-wasn't answering m-my q-questions! I-I was p-punishing him!" Virgo tilted her head.

"Hmm...I see. However, you also failed to answer my question at first. It would be rather hypocritical for you to not be punished for doing the same thing you claim my master did."

_10 Minutes Later..._

Marge, now bruised, bleeding and scratched, yelped as she was casually tossed out of the house and onto the cold, wet grass.

Ripper had awakened by this point. The blow he had taken to the head had damaged his brain slightly, causing him to forget many years of his life. Basically, he was acting like a puppy again. He happily ran out to his master and leapt on top of her, then began to lick her face relentlessly, much to her protests. Virgo calmly stood on the porch, looking down at Marge.

"I would advise that you do not return." She said curtly before going back inside.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Marge threatened. "WAIT UNTIL THE POLICE HEAR ABOUT THI-" She did not finish her sentence, as Ripper had began licking the inside of her mouth, causing her to sputter and gag.

_Two days later..._

Harry had refused to be any further than five feet away from Virgo ever since Marge had come to "visit." Not that the maiden minded. She enjoyed having her master around, though her facial expressions didn't show it. One day, Harry decided to check the mail to sort of help Virgo with her chores. He found a letter from Marge.

"A-Aunt Petunia? It's a letter from Aunt Marge..." Petunia curtly took the letter out of Harry's hand and walked out of the room. She opened the letter...

_Dearest Petunia..._

_As I'm sure you know, there's a bitch in a maid outfit in your house. I tried to go to the police about it, and they almost immediately shot down my claims. I got very frustrated with them for refusing to even check, so I...started hitting them with a chair. ...I am in prison now... They were kind enough to allow me a place to send Ripper...He'll be by the house later this week..._

Petunia rubbed her temples. That maid was seriously screwing up her life...


	5. Chapter 5

For the tenth time in two weeks, Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting and whimpering in fear. He quickly managed to calm his nerves. It was just another dream... A terrifying, soul-crushing, traumatizing dream, but a dream nonetheless. He wasn't dead, Vernon wasn't torturing him to death...He was fine...

The little boy looked down at the key around his neck. At some point earlier that day, Virgo had made her key into a makeshift necklace so Harry could keep her with him at all times. He was considering calling her out and talking to her about the nightmares...

No...She does enough for him already...He couldn't bother her about something as silly as a bad dream... Shaking his head, he rested his head on his pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

He was having the nightmare again... Vernon was burning him on a wooden stake, laughing as he did so, the glow of the fire causing him to resemble a laughing demon. It may have been a dream...but the heat of the flames felt so real...

As Harry suffered through his nightmare, he ended up subconsciously squeezing at the key around his neck. In a flash of light, Virgo was standing by his bedside, hands clasped in front of her.

"What can I do for you, mas-" Virgo froze when she looked down at her master. He was sleeping...but he was tossing and turning, whimpering with fear. She could even make out tears in his eyes. "M-Master...?" She called out softly. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, she bent down by his side and gently shook him awake. "Master! Please, awaken master!" Harry shot up with a gasp. He panted, then looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw Virgo, eyes laced with concern, looking directly at him.

"V-Virgo! I-I was j-just..."

"Your dreams were not pleasant, were they, master?" Harry couldn't bring himself to respond. He was afraid of what would happen. Would she be angry at him for not telling her, or would she be angry with him for waking her up? Virgo's next words were a rather pleasant surprise.

"Do you wish to talk about it, master?" Harry bit his lip, then nodded. "Very well." Virgo sat on the end of his bed. "What troubles you, master?" And so, Harry told her about the reoccuring nightmares he had been having about his uncle killing him horribly and painfully. How he could feel the pain...

For the first time in a very long time, Virgo's stoic demeanour had changed dramatically. Upon hearing of the horrible nightmares her young master had suffered, her eyes had widened in horror and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. _'No being should dream of such torment, much less an innocent child...'_ Virgo shook her head and asked "Master...Why was I not informed of the nightmares the very day they began?"

"I-I didn't want to bother you...You've already done a lot for me..." Virgo placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Master...it is my duty to ensure that you live in safety, comfort and happiness. If you are having such dreams, I wish to know of them. It is for your benefit if you inform me of these nightmares." What Harry did next surprised her. He got out from under his covers, made his way over to her, and he hugged her. The maiden blinked in surprise at the feeling of the little boy's arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt a warmth in her chest...Almost as if Harry was becoming something more than another master to her... Shaking it off, the maiden was not too sure of how to respond to the display of affection, so she settled for simply stroking the top of Harry's head as he continued to hug her.

Harry found that resting his head against his caretaker's chest was much more comfortable than any pillow, partially due to the comfort of being near someone he trusted, partially due to the sound of the maid's heartbeat. Harry let out a small yawn, then fell asleep, still standing and leaning against the maid's chest.

Virgo smiled sincerely at the sleeping boy. Gently, she picked him up, carried him to the pillow, set him down so his head was resting on his pillow, and tucked him in. She smiled as he snuggled into the bedsheets. She looked at her key, and considered retreating to it for the night...but looked at Harry again and decided she'd rather stay out in case he had another nightmare. So, the maiden stood beside her master's bed all through the night. And she had absolutely no issues with doing so, as long as she was certain he was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgo was confused. She was used to coming out of her key every morning to clean a mess that Dudley and Petunia had made the night before out of spite. But over the past week, when she had come out of her key, ready to clean, she had seen that the house was almost spotless. Another thing she had noticed was that her master was often tired during the day, and she had requested that he take a nap at least six times in the week. She had a sneaking suspicion on what was happening to the messes, and she decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

That night, Virgo had tucked Harry into his bed. She smiled as he snuggled into his sheets, then retreated into her key.

Harry opened a single eye, making sure his caretaker wasn't watching, then slowly rose out of his bed. His aunt and cousin had made yet another mess in the kitchen, hallways and living room, and he didn't want Virgo to do all the work...She wouldn't let him help her clean, so he decided to do it under the maiden's nose. Little did he know, celestial spirits were capable of coming out of their keys without being summoned...

Harry gasped as a bright light appeared in front of him. When it cleared, there stood Virgo, looking down at him with a tilted head and confused expression.

"Master? Why are you not resting in your bed?" She asked. Harry tried to make himself as small as possible.

"I...I was going to clean up..." Virgo was even more confused.

"But master, cleaning is my duty. You do not have to do it." She said.

"But...I want to help you, Virgo...It's not fair for you to do all the chores yourself..." Virgo smiled and kneeled down to his level.

"Your concern is appreciated, master." She said sincerely. "However, it is my duty to ensure your home remains clean, not yours. You do not have to do it." Harry frowned. Virgo adamantly refused to let him do any chores...

"Well...can I at least do some of the small chores? Like cleaning my room, taking out the trash and putting clean dishes away?" Virgo opened her mouth to refuse, but then thought about it...If it was really something her master wanted to do, who was she to stop him. With that, the maid nodded.

"Very well, master." She nodded. "I will not prevent you from those tasks..." She was caught off guard when the little boy hugged her again. The maid blinked...then, slowly, wrapped her arms around his tiny body. A soft smile slowly made its way to her face. This felt...right. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes...then Virgo gently lifted the little boy into her arms and slowly made her way back to his room, a part of her not wanting to put him down and keep him in her arms forever. When she reached Harry's room, she looked down and felt an immense wave of warmth wash through her heart when she saw that her master had already fallen asleep in her arms. Her smile threatened to tear her cheeks apart...She, very reluctantly, placed Harry in his bed and gently tucked the blanket up to his chin. She smiled lovingly at the sleeping child, and slowly reached out, then gently placed a hand on his cheek. The maid's expression turned confused, and she shook her head, not understanding these newfound emotions. The maid returned to her key, wanting to try to think about the new emotions her master was giving her...


	7. Chapter 7

Virgo frowned as she looked into the empty pantry. She had been about to cook something for Harry, but there was no food left for her to cook...Her ears picked up the sound of the door being thrown open. Petunia must have returned from her new job... Virgo went to meet her.

Petunia muttered death threats directed towards Virgo under her breath. Since Vernon was gone, she had to go out and get a job. She found herself working as a cook in a shoddy diner. It paid decently enough, but the co-workers and customers were horrible! That maid bitch ruined her life... And speak of the devil, Virgo had just entered the room, that rage-inducing calm expression still on her face.

"We are lacking food items." She said flatly.

"Well what the devil do you want ME to do about it?!" Petunia snapped.

"I wish for you to go outside of the premises and obtain some food from the grocery facilities." Virgo replied calmly.

"I JUST GOT BACK FROM WORK!" Petunia snapped. "Here...YOU take the money and YOU buy the groceries! Take the boy with you, I don't care, just leave me ALONE!" Muttering death threats, Petunia stormed out of the room. Virgo blinked as she looked down at the two hundred pounds worth of currency Petunia had given her...then let a little smirk come to her face.

"Master?" She called out. Harry popped his head out from around the corner.

"Yes, Virgo?" He replied.

"Do you wish to obtain food with me?"

"Oh...Okay." Harry nodded with a smile. Virgo smiled back.

_And so..._

The young child and his maid walked down the street, Virgo keeping a firm grasp on her master's hand to ensure that he remained out of trouble. She quickly came to a realization that Harry feared loud noises, as every time a large car drove by, he would always flinch, whimper slightly and bury his head into her leg. She eventually decided it would be much more convenient for both of them if she just carried him, so they wouldn't have to stop periodically so she could comfort him. As they walked, Virgo did manage to pick up some of the pedestrians talking about her and her young master...

"What on Earth is that woman wearing?"

"Aw, she loves her son so much."

"What I wouldn't give to be that kid right now..."

"That kid is so cute! That woman's so lucky to have such an adorable son..."

"Why is she wearing that costume though? Seems a bit inappropriate if you ask me..."

"Her son looks so shy. That costume's gonna attract men easily. Do the math..."

Virgo's face burned red and she felt an intense warmth inside every time someone made the mistake of calling Harry her son. She wasn't his mother. She was his loyal servant, nothing more. She couldn't be a parent! Sure she cared about Harry. Sure, she cooked for him, helped him when he needed it, made sure he lived healthily and happily... Sure she felt like her heart was going to spontaneously combust every time he hugged her...But isn't all that what being a servant is all about...?

_10 minutes later..._

Virgo blinked when she noticed a large crowd of men were following behind her. She could have sworn she saw hearts in their eyes... She had a feeling she knew what they wanted, and she smirked slightly. She turned to face them. Harry shifted in her arms at the sight of all the men behind her.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Uh...Y-You could start by going out with me!" One of the men exclaimed.

"No way! She's going out with ME!" Another said.

"She's so beautiful..." Another added.

"Beautiful's not the word. Not even close to getting into how HOT she is!"

Virgo's smirk widened at the compliments. Harry, on the other hand, clutched tightly at the maid's apron and tried to make himself as small as possible, the sounds of these men's voices unsettling him greatly. Virgo continued to enjoy the attention...but some other voices got her attention.

"Aw, that poor boy...He's scared to death."

"That woman really should do something about those guys."

"Yeah, shouldn't she be putting her son first?"

Virgo blinked, then frowned when she saw the nervousness of her master. She knew she had to get rid of these guys... So she turned to look at them, her expression stern.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm afraid you have upset my master. He is very timid, and your noise level is frightening him. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The men all started to whine, complain and beg. Virgo shook her head in disapproval and carried Harry away. One particularly loud man made the mistake of going after her...

"COME ON, JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE! I'LL SHOW YOU A REALLY GOOD TIME!"

"Sir, you are further upsetting my master."

"PLEASE!"

"Sir, I will react violently if you do not leave this instant."

"COME ON!"

"I'm afraid you leave me no other option..." And with that, she planted her foot firmly where the sun don't shine. The man squeaked as the force of the kick sent him flying upward, and in an arc, until he slammed headfirst into a car, destroying the top of it and causing him to fall inside. The other men stared at Virgo. She shot them a glare. They all turned and ran like hell. Virgo smirked, then looked down at Harry. "Forgive me, master. I should have been more considerate of how you were feeling about the situation." Harry hugged her again, bringing back the warm loving feeling. She smiled, love radiating from the expression, and hugged back. The maid smiled wider than she had ever smiled in her life when Harry quickly fell asleep in her arms. Somehow, under these circumstances, taking a sleeping child grocery shopping wasn't sounding like a bad idea at all...She heard the comments again.

"Aww, she really does love her son!"

"Now I'm REALLY jealous of that kid!"

"She seems like a wonderful mother!"

"So cute!"

"Has anyone seen my glasses?!"

Virgo smiled at the comments, and looked down at the sleeping little boy in her arms. One thought ran through her mind as she carried Harry towards the grocery store, which was finally nearby.

_'His...mother...'_


	8. Chapter 8

Virgo walked out of the grocery store, holding a large bag full of food items in one hand, and keeping a tight grip on her young master in the other so he didn't fall out of her grasp. Then, Harry yawned and awakened from his slumber. He groggily looked around at his surroundings, then noticed his caretaker and smiled before contently resting his head on her shoulder again. Virgo smiled and wished she wasn't carrying a huge bad so she could rub his head.

"I see you have awakened, master." She said quite a bit more cheerfully than normal.

"Yes, Virgo...Thank you for carrying me..." Harry replied shyly.

"It was my pleasure, master. It truly, truly was." The warm feeling in her heart was still going strong. The two remained silent as Virgo carried her charge through the city. Eventually, the passed by an antique store with a display window. Virgo was about to walk right past it...but something caught Harry's eye. He tugged at her apron, and she looked down at him. "Yes, master?" Harry shyly pointed at the display case.

"L-Look, Virgo...It's just like your key..." Virgo tilted her head and turned to look through the window. Sure enough, there was another key, very similar to her own. This one had the symbol of Leo on it. Virgo's expression turned thoughtful.

"Hmm...Perhaps we should obtain the key, master. It may be in your benefit to have another celestial spirit by our side to help me ensure your safety." Harry looked up at her.

"C-Can we afford it?" Virgo smirked.

"Of course, master. Your aunt relinquished more than enough money to buy this key. Come...let us buy it." She carried Harry into the antique store. When they walked back out, Harry was clutching the key of the Lion tightly in his hand...


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Virgo entered the house, Virgo throwing the groceries at Petunia and crushing her underneath the large pile of shopping bags, then went to the living room. Petunia dug herself out from the shopping bags, then scowled at Virgo...and then her eyes widened at the sight of what Harry was holding in his hand...

"Wh-What on Earth is that? You didn't bring another one of those...THINGS here, did you?!" Petunia had a bad feeling about the key... Virgo smirked, and turned to Petunia.

"Yes. This is a celestial key, similar to the one that houses me. It contains another celestial spirit." Petunia got down to her knees and clenched her fists, whimpering. Then, she threw her hands into the air and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONE IS BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS, BUT TWO?! TWO OF THESE ABOMINATIONS RUNNING AMOK, BEING NEGATIVE INFLUENCES ON MY LITTLE DUDDERS?!" Virgo rolled her eyes at Petunia's reaction, then turned to her little master with a smile.

"Well, master? Shall we summon the spirit?" Harry looked hesitant.

"B-But what if they're not as nice as you, Virgo...?" He asked softly. Virgo stroked his hair.

"They won't hurt you, master. I am here to ensure that." Harry gave Virgo another uneasy look, then squeezed the symbol on the key. In a flash of light, there stood a tall man with spiky orange hair, wearing glasses and a tuxedo. The man yawned and stretched.

"Whoa...It's been so long since I've been out..." He muttered. He looked around. "So, who summ-" His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Virgo, and he blushed and smiled dreamily. He approached the maiden with a seductive look in his eyes. "Well, hello there, mistress. I'll do ANYTHING for you." He said with a wink. Virgo looked confused.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am not the one who summoned you." The man deflated.

"That's a shame...So who was it?" Virgo pointed. The man turned to see a shy-looking little boy standing there. He grinned.

"Ah, just a child...Well...hello there. My name's Leo. Or Loke. Whichever you prefer." The man stretched out his hand. Harry looked at it tentatively, and turned to Virgo, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. The little boy slowly reached out, and grasped the larger man's hand. Leo shook Harry's hand gently, then kneeled down to his level. "Thank you for getting me out of there. It feels good to actually be able to move again...So, am I staying?"

"D-Do you w-want to?" Harry asked timidly.

"I don't see why not." Leo replied. "You have a nice enough home, you seem like a good kid...So, yes, if you'll have me, I'll stay."

"Well...okay." Harry nodded, a soft smile on his face. Leo grinned.

"All right, just a few things we need to go over." Seemingly out of nowhere, a large piece of paper materialized out of thin air, surprising Harry immensely. Leo pulled out a pen, and handed it to Harry. "Just sign this contract, and I'm here to stay." Harry blinked. "Sign riiiiight here." Leo pointed at a spot on the bottom of the paper. Harry obediently did so. In a flash of magic, the paper was gone. Leo nodded. "All right, if you need me, I'll be in my key." And with that, the man disappeared into his key. Harry looked up at Virgo.

"Well, master, now you have two celestial spirits to defend you from the forces of evil." The maiden smiled.

"Virgo? Why didn't I have to sign a contract with you?" Virgo smiled and kneeled down to his level.

"Because my old master already signed me over to your family before his untimely demise. I belonged to you the moment I arrived in the mail." Harry blinked.

"Y-You don't belong to me, Virgo..." Virgo tilted her head.

"Whatever do you mean, master?" She asked.

"Y-You're not mine, Virgo...You're my friend, but you're not mine..." Virgo frowned at the word friend. She wanted to be so much more than just a friend... Still, she forced a smile.

"...I appreciate it sincerely, master." And with that, the maiden planted a kiss on her master's forehead. Harry's eyes widened in shock. Virgo was surprised too, but that was overshadowed by an immensely warm feeling that filled up her entire body, and she continued to smile.

Harry tentatively placed a hand over his forehead, the spot Virgo had kissed. Was...was this what it felt like to have a mother? Would he be able to get away with calling the maiden "mommy", like he had seen on telly?

No...She would get so mad at him if he did that. But...he wanted her as his mother. She fed him, she took care of him, she protected him, she made him feel better when he was sad or scared...she would be the best mother ever! But he didn't want to get in trouble with her...Not after he had gotten close to her...So, he bit his tongue to avoid shouting out "Mommy!", and simply hugged her leg.

Virgo couldn't contain herself, and immediately scooped her adorable master up into her arms and held him close. Oh how she loved him...


	10. Chapter 10

"So that's what my last owner was like." Loke concluded the story he was telling, and chuckled at the enthralled expression on Harry's face. "I' glad you and your other spirit found me. It was incredibly boring living in that antique store inside my key."

"Sorry you had to be there for so long." Loke shrugged.

"Nothing to worry about. Water under the bridge, as they say." And with that, he turned his attention back to the TV. There was news of a fat man in an insane asylum getting brutally assaulted by some fellow inmates after blurting out that he had tried to "beat the magic" out of a child. Loke grimaced, figuring that was not appropriate content for a young child like Harry to be watching, and Virgo would most likely rip him to shreds if she saw him watching it. "Harry, could you grab the remote? I'd do it myself, but...I don't feel like getting up." Harry nodded, then reached over to the side table where the remote was...but then he felt his hand brush something. He flinched as he heard a loud crash, then looked down at the floor to see Petunia's vase...or at least what remained of it. Loke heard the crash, looked over and grimaced. "Well...looks like you made a bit of a mess there, didn't you?" He expected the shy little boy to respond "Y-Yes..." but there was no response at all. ..."Hey, Harry? Are you okay?" He noticed Harry's shoulders were trembling. Then, Virgo walked into the room.

"Master? Is everything al-" She stopped in front of the broken vase and frowned slightly. "What happened, master?"

"I'M SORRY!" Harry buried his face into the arm of the couch, whimpering and mumbling sorry repeatedly, looking about to cry at any moment.

"What's...what's wrong with him?" Loke asked, confusion written all over his face. Virgo gave him a look that stated she'd explain later, then picked Harry up and sat on the couch with him in her lap.

"Do not despair, master. It was not a purposeful action, was it?"

"I-It was an accident..." Virgo smiled.

"Then I haven't any reason to be angered with you. Relax, master...I will never bring harm to you, unlike those relatives of yours..." Loke's expression turned shocked. Was that why Harry was always so nervous...? He didn't have much time to think, because he saw Petunia coming from the hallway. Virgo being to busy cuddling Harry to notice. She saw her destroyed vase, and made to scream...but Loke shot her a glare that said "Piss of, you dumb broad, before I smack your head off." Petunia took the hint and ran away. Shortly afterwards, Virgo stood and gently placed Harry back on the couch next to Loke. "Now, remain calm, master. I will collect the broom and the dust pan and clean the mess." And with that, she left, unaware that Loke was staring after her, blushing as his eyes focused on her rear.

Harry looked at the vase sadly, feeling guilt for causing more work for Virgo. He stared at it...then, suddenly, it began to float. The pieces merged together...and soon, the vase was good as new. Loke blinked and whistled.

"Well, that was something." Harry, on the other hand, had a less impressed reaction.

"NO! I DID IT! I DID THE FREAKY STUFF AGAIN!"

Virgo was looking for the broom and dust pan in the closet, when she heard Harry yelling in fear. Immediately, she turned and ran back to the living room...to see the vase perfectly fine, Harry hyperventilating on the couch, and Loke awkwardly patting his head and saying "Uh...It's...it's all right, kid..." Virgo immediately rushed to her little master's side and scooped him away from Loke, holding him close against her chest. Gently, she stroked the back of his head.

"Shhh...Calm yourself, master. You have done nothing wrong." Gradually, Harry's panicking ceased, until he was just breathing shakily, clinging to his mother figure tightly. Virgo smiled. "Now...what troubles you, master?"

"I-I'm a freak, Virgo..." Harry whimpered softly. "My freakiness fixed the vase. I'm not allowed to do the freaky stuff..."

"A freak?" Virgo and Harry turned to Loke, who was looking at them with a raised brow. "I wouldn't say that's freaky. In fact, I'd say that you have some kind of gift. And you should be proud of it." Harry looked unsure, and clutched Virgo tighter. "It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone. All you did was fix a vase." Harry thought about it. Maybe he was right...

"Th-Thank you, Loke..." He said softly. Virgo smiled warmly at the other celestial spirit.

"Yes, you have my thanks as well, Loke." She said sincerely. Loke grinned and blushed.

_'Oooh, I'm getting on her good side without even trying!'_

"Maybe one day you'll learn to control whatever this is, kid." Harry smiled at the thought... No more accidental freakishness... "Now, what do you say we get to the TV? We only have five minutes until our show's on." And with that, the three sat together, watching the television, Virgo finally taking a break from chores.


End file.
